


Frieza: "Lord of Frieza's Army" "Emperor of Earth" "King of the Solar System" "(self proclaimed title only) Emperor of the Galaxy"

by StrangeRabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (Evil)fat-thin-Super-Buu transformation did still happen, After Buu arc, And his mother was of course very strict, And in the dragon Ball Z Anime: up to and including the Cell Games Saga, And now even wished to stay dead, Atop of which, Because Goku was never really a father, Beerus did not get to see Super Saiyan God, Before Chi-Chi could lure Goku to bed, Body Modification, Breeding, Bulma did promise good food, Bulma is a genius, Champa did come visit, Character Death, Chi-Chi Ox King and Gohan were just friends to him, Chi-Chi basically lived alone, Chi-Chi had practically sole power of gohan, Dragon ball Z anime portion:, Erasa is the one with the job in their marriage, F/M, Frieza also trained more, Frieza race biology notes:, Frieza race sperm ejaculated into cannal and womb, Frieza race sperm is very hot( temperature ), Frieza will try to attack earth( as alternative to Ressurection F arc ), Frieza's race is divided in Male & Female, Frieza's race's sperm, Frieza's will to destroy Earth, Future Bulma was also killed by Goku Black, Future Trunks also escaped to present timeline, Future Trunks helped the resistance to safety, Future timeline resistance against Goku Black was also formed, Future trunks and Frieza don't get along very well, Gohan and Chi-Chi only saw each other at Bulma's parties, Gohan and Erasa are still childless at start of story, Gohan barely made it back alive to the present, Gohan fills his time during her job as Great saiyaman, Gohan having been established as present timeline's main Hero, Gohan instead got seduced, Gohan moved out of parental home, Gohan never got into academics, Gohan succesfully destroyed Super Buu, Goku Black also went to the Future timeline, Goku Black and Future Zamasu will become additional villian plot, Goku Black did pursue Future Trunks, Goku also didn't understand family in general, Goku could not pursue since he was still dead, Goku didn't return to life, Goku had already flown off, Goku never understood marriage nor romantic love, Great Saiyaman to Kid Buu Saga's, Harems, Impregnation, Inbetween Time Chamber and Cell Games, Including the infamous party with Beerus's appearance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Mating, No Fusion Dance nor Goten No Gotenks, No Gohan Videl, No Goku no fusion dance technique, No Pan, No Universe 6 Universe 7 Tournament, No Universe 6 arc played out any further because of it, No Uub, No Zenno coming to check, No goku's wish for good reincarnation of Buu, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Seeding, So no good guy fat Buu, Sperm in birth cannal and womb addiction, Story for the rest went mostly as in cannon, Super Buu never absorbed anyone, That fuck just happened to make Bulma pregnant, Thus Goten was never even conceived in this story, Trunks as such was the product of a one night stand, Vegeta never became Majin in this, Vegeta never loved Bulma in this, Vegeta never once treated Trunks like a son, Vegeta wen't to Universe 6 to visit Planet Sadala, Videl's personality( how she was at first in DBZ ), Violence, Why you ask?, a choice their rational conscious mind cannot object to, a female that their reproductive instinct chooses for them, a later grown up present Trunks, a sexual awakening, actual tags here:, although he treats him better than he ever did Vegeta, and Frieza hates that man-child with a passion, and Frieza likes that his Earth females don't mind, and Future Zamasu also wished for Immortallity as well, and Vegeta wanted to train with Whis, and a less angry Frieza is more agreeable, and as such they never got together, and because of that and no zenno's interest for tournament, and become its ruler, and can be convinced to spare Earth, and in a sense sort of adopt's present Trunks, and in with Erasa and they got married, and invents something that will help to end burn wounds, and never got his redeeming sacrifice moment against Buu, and she has been lonely al this time, and start of this story, and thus quickly mastered his Golden Form, and to make Earth the capital planet of his Galactic Empire, apart from Ox King's visites and Bulma's parties, as did Gohan turning Mystic, as for the Zamasu arc, as that was a different timeline where Goku was still around, as well as Goku Black and Future Zamasu, as you of course need 5, avoiding potentially attracting unwanted attention, because Frieza's race males here have a certain awakening, because he heard a Saiyan race remained there, because no present Goku with button, becomes a high status member of the reformed Frieza army, both are typically hidden in a sort of cloaca looking part though, both come out for mating and penis also becomes stiff, but also makes them more sexually attracted to the male, but since Goku wasn't there to suggest a tournament, by the more carefree and imediately nice Erasa, cannals and wombs will overheat on their own, claiming victory over Cell, during this stories's counterpart of, enough to give burn wounds, even if that might not be true in cannon, even though there wasn't a Ressurection F arc, first by Goku, first only with that specific widow, for him to get his body, for the Super Saiyan God ritual, for the entirety of the Dragon Ball Anime, from other females, further enhancing chances for permanent relationships, has selected a female, he did become Super Saiyan 2 though, he did not destroy earth though, he had no reason to stay on Universe 7's Earth, he is halted in his tracks, he married a unnamed Saiyan Woman there, he permanently moved to live there, he simply did not move to Earth so soon and had restrained, her being Hercules Daughter, here Future Trunks and present Gohan fought Goku Black, his super saiyan form makes him a powerful asset to frieza, how doesn't matter, human Female pregnancy by Frieza's race, if he should potentially kill someone, if they go to long without being filled with Frieza's sperm, if you know what i mean, in Frieza's case, in order to become Super Saiyan God, inbetween Gohan moving out and this Story, inbetween Gohan's return to present and this story, inbetween him moving out, instead Vegeta remained at beerus's place training under Whis, instead of Universe 6 and Vegeta clone arcs, instead of going to murder them all though, is also highly addictive to the female, is capable to impregnate the females of almost any species, is replaced by his wish to mate with that widow, is when during normal form( final form ), joint Future Trunks to the Future, lasts considerably shorter than 9 months, made Gohan avoid Videl, mayor differences there were:, neither Goku Black, no Goku no Vegito, no Zenno coming to check and Goku is still dead, no Zenno giving Goku that button, no good guy fat Buu to piss him off, nor any future timeline characters came to present, oh and Babidi and goons were still killed as well, pheromones that naturally seduce the specific female, present Goku never met present Zamasu, present Zamasu was then later indeed erased by Beerus, relatively large when compared to own body height, reminded Gohan of Chi-Chi, second form Frieza would not have a larger one, since Vegeta Gohan and Trunks weren't enough, so despite his height, so that was good enough for Beerus, soon more Earth females will mate with frieza, start of story premise:, still did so, that female is ironically the widow of someone, that it did during the Ressurection F arc of Super, the Battle of Gods arc of Dragon Ball Super, the Ressurection F arc simply didn't happen here, the Zamasu from the timeline that became Goku Black, the females wanting more sperm in their cannal and womb, the males also have a penise(cock) as well as balls, the mini thing with a Vegeta clone didn't happen either, the ressurection of Frieza did happen the exact same way, the size of their stiff penise and balls, the widow of a certain man-child, then Bulma's party, there was indeed a arrival of Beerus, there would be no Universe Survival arc, there would not be 2 Zenno's in present, they just fucked once in the three years before the androids, they will also produce certain pherromones, this includes human females, though of course not infront of Goku, to human birth cannals and womb, unintentional side effect though, until Goku Black returned to future timeline, wen't very different, when the instinct of someone of Frieza's race, when they meet a certain particulair female, where he also met Future Zamasu, where he told everyone there of Zamasu, where they met the resistance, who Gohan disliked because of him, who looks like Goku, with future - Bulma Trunks Mai and Yajirobe also all being in it, without the draining effect left, yet does not change per form, yet with mostly the same type of results in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT FOR READING TAGS!spoiler sensitivity is not entirely friendly to those that haven't caught up withthe Dragon Ball franchiseThis story is set in a fictional parody of the normal Dragon Ball Multiverse.actual chapter 1 comes later on, and will be posted as it's "Chapter 2" in the system."Chapter 1" in the system is a quick power level spectrum of important characters.made because i need text otherwise the posting button won't work.
Relationships: (Initially)Non Sexually depicted - Dr. Briefs (Dragon Ball)/Panchy Briefs, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Bulma Briefs, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Future Mai (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Launch (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Panchy Briefs, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Tights Briefs, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Videl Satan, Non Sexually Depicted - Son Gohan/Erasa (Dragon Ball), Non Sexually depicted - Android 17 (Dragon Ball)/His Wife, Non Sexually depicted - Krillin (Dragon Ball)/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Frieza: "Lord of Frieza's Army" "Emperor of Earth" "King of the Solar System" "(self proclaimed title only) Emperor of the Galaxy"

At the start of the story a couple of important to the story, present timeline and future timeline, alive inhabitants ( native or not )   
from Universe 7, and Goku Black additionally, listed from strongest at the top to weakest at the bottom:

Universe 7's Angel: Whis.

Universe 7's God of Destruction: Beerus.

Frieza( Golden form ).

Android 17.

Goku Black.

Gohan( Mystic form ).

Future Zamasu.

Frieza( Final Form 100% power version ).

Frieza( Normal form, aka, Final Form normal power version ).

Gohan( Super Saiyan 2 form ).

Future Trunks Briefs( Super Saiyan 2 form ).

Android 18.

Frieza( Third form ).

Gohan( Super Saiyan form ).

Future Trunks Briefs( Super Saiyan form ).

Frieza( Second Form ).

Frieza( First Form ).

Gohan( Base Form ).

Future Trunks Briefs ( Base form ).

Supreme Kai: Shin.

Trunks Briefs( Super Saiyan Form ).

Piccolo.

Master Roshi( Muscle Form ).

Trunks Briefs( Base form ).

Tien Shinhan.

Master Roshi( Base form ).

Krillin.

\------estimated strongest power level regular soldiers of Frieza's Army------

\------estimated average power level regular soldiers of Frieza's Army------

Yamcha.

Chiaotzu.

\------estimated weakest power level regular soldiers of Frieza's Army------

Dende.

Mr. Popo.

Co: Yajirobe & Future Yajirobe.

Korin.

Videl Satan.

Ox King.

Chi-Chi.

Hercule Satan.

Launch.

Sharpner.

\------estimated average physique human male------

\------estimated average physique human female/estimated below average physique human male [ more or less, likely includes: Dr., Panchy, Thights, Bulma, - Briefs, as well as: Erasa, and Future Mai, repectively ]------

Marron.

Oolong.

\------estimated to be roughly the strength of the characters: Pilaf, Mai, Shu------

Puar.

Turtle.


End file.
